Unexpected Mists and Clouds
by StrawberryMilkSweet
Summary: Tsuna was about to go to school when he was unexpectedly ambushed by two perverts. Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro. After awhile, Tsuna decides that he hates them, but Hibari and Mukuro are fighting over him and will do anything to win over him. 186927. Rated M for YAOI.
1. Punishment for being Late

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**A/N:** Hello people! This isn't really my first fic. But it is my first fic in yaoi. :3 My other accounts have other humorous fics. If you are wondering why I didn't write this in my other account, just read my profile. Oh and this is for Yuu3-chan who had been waiting for me to make Yaoi stories. :3

**Summary:**

Tsuna was about to go to school when he was unexpectedly ambushed by two perverts. Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro. 18/69-27. Rated M for YAOI.

* * *

"Bye mom!" Tsuna bid goodbye to his mother and grabbed a piece of toast before running outside to head to school. Oh how glad he was that Reborn wasn't here to wake him up and torture him.

Tsuna suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when his intuition told him to watch out for anything suspicious, and that he might be attacked any second. Of course, the usual dame-Tsuna was dead scared so he decided to walk as fast as he can to Namimori.

"GUWAH!" Tsuna bumped to Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Ow...ow...ow..." Tsuna muttered as he pointed his head upward, only to see his two best friends.

"Oh, Tsuna?" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head.

"WAH! JUUDAIME! MOSHIWAKEARIMASEN!" Gokudera bowed continuously.

"No no! Gokudera-kun! It's okay! It's my fault. I wasn't looking properly." Tsuna stood up, patting the dust away from his pants.

"Great timing! We were just about to fetch you! Right Hayato?" Yamamoto yanked each other in both of his arms.

"Shut up baseball idiot! And don't call me that!" Gokudera grunted.

Tsuna was just going through another daily routine of his life, there would never be a day where he wouldn't witness this. Looking down at his watch, he noticed he was already late for school.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII! I'M LATE!" earning the attention of the other older males.

"Herbivore, why aren't you at school yet?"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII! HIBARI-SAN!" Gokudera immediately went to his fighting stance while Yamamoto held on to his wooden sword, just to make sure.

As usual, the prefect ignored the threats directed at him, and instead headed straight to Tsuna who backed away every step. Sadly, Hibari grabbed the poor brunette's ear and dragged him.

"Oi! Where are you taking him!?" Gokudera shouted as he ignited his dynamites.

Hibari just continued walking yet still he answered. "Punishment for being late. If the two of you don't want to get punished, get your asses moving."

Gokudera was about to throw a dynamite when Yamamoto stopped him, telling him that Tsuna would be sad and think it's his fault that the two of them got punished. Gokudera was convinced and headed to school together with the baseball idiot.

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari slammed papers on his desk.

"HIII! Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes?"

"Why are you always late? I've been considering this for awhile, but lately it's been getting abusive, I would've allowed it if your tests weren't zero." Hibari smacked Tsuna's head with the papers.

"S-s-s-s-sorry! B-but I-I r-really f-f-find it h-hard to w-wake u-up early..."

"Stop stuttering."

"HIIIII! OKAY!"

"You expect me to tell the teachers to change the time when classes start?"

"Nooo..."

"Since you won't stop being late, then i'll just have to punish you. EVERYDAY YOU ARE LATE." Hibari smirked at the brunette who started shivering so hard.

"A-a-a-are y-you goi-going to b-b-bite me t-to d-death?" The poor teen slowly backed away when Hibari's smirk grew.

"No. I'm going to RAPE you to death." Hibari licked his lips, and Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Wh-wha-mmph!" Tsuna's eyes widened further when Hibari crashed his lips with his. He suddenly felt heat riding in his cheeks and a little something down there bulge.

Tsuna immediately raised both his hands to push Hibari away with full force, but Hibari immediately held both hands. Tsuna continued to struggle and was kicking both his feet at Hibari.

Hibari was pissed that Tsuna won't stop struggling so he proceeded to kick one of the chair's stand causing Tsuna to fall down. As soon as Tsuna fell down he ran away to the door of the reception room but Hibari pinned his hands on the wall with one hand, while the other grabbing roughly on Tsuna's chin.

Tsuna shut his mouth close, preventing Hibari from entering it. Hibari raised his knee.

Tsuna suddenly squeezed both his legs together when he felt Hibari's knee prodding his bulge.

Poor stubborn Tsuna tried his best to make the gasp stay inside his mouth and still closed it, yet due to Hibari's continues prodding, it wasn't as tight as it was before. Hibari immediately pushed his tongue inside the brunette's wet cavern and started exploring it.

Tsuna couldn't understand what he was feeling, it was all messed up. He couldn't understand why Hibari would kiss a man, most importantly, WOULD KISS HIM! Soon he felt dazed and forgot to struggle and was already tired, he let Hibari do whatever he wanted.

"What a pervert Sawada Tsunayoshi, already turned on by a kiss?" Hibari smirked, but didn't earn any response from the daydreaming brunette. The pissed off prefect started unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt and before he could unbutton the last one, Tsuna snapped back to his senses.

"W-W-What are you doing!?" Hibari grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around Tsuna's mouth, that way, he can only hear his moans, screams, and his groans. Tsuna once again struggled, so Hibari raised his knee again, this time, lifting up Tsuna and mainly hitting his manhood.

Tsuna moaned, and Hibari liked the sound of it, so he proceeded to giving wet kisses on the brunette's neck all the way down to his chest. Tsuna continued struggling, yet he unconsciously rubs his erection repeatedly on Hibari, making Hibari's blush visible and more visible. Hibari started sucking on Tsuna's nipples, and in a matter of seconds, Hibari saw Tsuna arch his back and thrust his hips forward, suddenly he felt something very warm on his knee.

Hibari smirked. "You came because of that? How pathetic. But still adorable." Hibari let go of Tsuna who just fell down on his ass and started trying to catch his breath. He didn't mind that his uniform was unbuttoned, he didn't mind that his underwear is wet with cum, he didn't mind anything.

Hibari was about to unbutton his pants when he heard the bell ring. Hibari smirked at the brunette who shot his head to the direction of the sound. He looked at Hibari pleading with those honey-caramel adorable puppy dog eyes.

Hibari fell for it. But he fought. So he grabbed a little something from his drawer and smiled evilly at the brunette who started backing away. But he was too tired to stand up, and he was still hard.

"Don't worry Herbivore, I already applied lotion on this." Hibari grabbed the brunette's hands, untied the handkerchief from Tsuna's mouth, and tied Tsuna's hands to the chair. Hibari kissed the brunette deeply again, so that he wouldn't notice that he started unbuttoning his pants, and pulling his boxers away.

Tsuna felt cold air hit his erection. He immediately broke the kiss and looked down, only to see his manhood rising. He immediately blushed. Before he could complain to Hibari, the prefect inserted the vibrator inside the poor brunette's entrance.

"N-no! Hibari-san! N-no! S-s-s-stop! Agh!" Tsuna tried his best not to moan, but it was useless, it felt too good.

**Jaaackpooot!~**

Tsuna screamed so loud. The Vibrator hit a bundle of nerves. Hibari smirked, he immediately turned on the vibrator... **in the highest possible vibration **it could produce. Hibari just headed outside the reception room, ignoring the sound of Tsuna screaming and asking him to let him go. But his eyes did not leave how sexy the brunette moved.

As soon as Hibari left, Tsuna wanted tried to take it off, but it was impossible, it's not because of the vibration, it's because it hurts! He's not even used to having this kind of intercourse yet. Tsuna's eyes teared up as he tried to bear the uncontrollable pain. Then he felt the vibrator go up a bit. Making him arch his back again and start spreading his seed on the desk, on his stomach, on the floor of the reception room.

"Looks like you're not enjoying this Tsunayoshi-kun~?"

Tsuna shot his head up wobbly as he tried to maintain contact with the person even though he wanted to badly just lie down and stop the vibration in his entrance.

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"MUKURO!?"


	2. The Pineapple's turn

**DISCLAIMER: I donut own KHR.**

**Tsuna: Isn't it shorter than before?**  
**Hibari: More like why is there a donut?**  
**Mukuro: More like why do you care Hibari?**  
**Hibari: Because I want to.**  
**Tsuna: Uhh.. guys... stop fighting...**  
**MukuroandHibari: We'll only stop fighting if you suck our d*****  
**Tsuna:... you may continue fighting.**

**A/N:**

Hello people! XD Well, I liked the reviews a lot, so I had a bit of motivation to write this chapter! \m/

Enjoy!~

* * *

"MUKURO!?"

The pineapple haired illusionist smirked at the brunette who was trying his best not to make any noise due to the vibrating thingie inside his entrance.

"So, he left you here to keep cumming?" Mukuro smiled as he spread Tsuna's legs wide open. Tsuna felt his whole face blush.

"W-WHAT- DO-DON'T DO THAT!" Tsuna shouted, Mukuro noticed how much he wanted the vibrator out, and it looks like he wasn't even enjoying it.

Mukuro yanked it out of him.

Tsuna blinked his eyes. "Wait, did you just-" he was cut by Mukuro when the illusionist started untying his hands from the chair. Tsuna looked at Mukuro with sparkles in his eyes, flowers literally coming out of him.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Uuuu... Thank you verrryy much!" Tsuna hugged Mukuro, unaware of Mukuro's current situation.

_'Must resist... not... to... must... control... myself...' _Mukuro didn't move an inch when Tsuna hugged him.

"I love you soooooo much Mukuro!" you all know what Tsuna meant, but Mukuro didn't quite get the message. He thought Tsuna romantically loved him so he... snapped. Mukuro hugged Tsuna who winced.

"M-m-mukuro?!" Mukuro didn't answer he just snapped his fingers and soon, dark mist surrounded them.

"HIIIIIII! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tsuna shoved Mukuro away, unfortunately, the poor teen just turned on his pervy switch, and now he shall get the consequences.

"Oh, how naughty of you Tsunayoshi-kun, not even wearing your boxers or atleast pants? Kufufufu..." Tsuna looked down, only to remember that he's not yet wearing anything yet, and his blouse was also unbuttoned.

"HIIII! NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" Tsuna blushed furiously as he covered his family jewels. Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's legs, causing Tsuna to fall down.

Tsuna was about to ask Mukuro what that was for but then Mukuro started going down on him.

"Ah- n-no! S-stop! Nnn! Mukuro! STOOP!" Mukuro wasn't listening to him, and decided to tease him by licking the tip.

"Gghh!" Tsuna held on to his hair, putting all his stress there. Mukuro smirked at the brunette, he immediately put Tsuna's whooooooole dick inside his mouth and sucked it an animal speed.

"N-no! STOP! STOP! ST-STOP! I-i-i'm gonna! I'm g-g-gonna-" too late, Tsuna arched his back as far as he could, and his seed went all over his stomach and Mukuro's clothes.

Tsuna breathed heavily, still trying to catch his breath. _'Why is this happening to me!? Why now!? Why today! I'm a straight and pure guy y'know! It isn't faair!' _Tsuna felt like going crazy, but his thoughts were stopped when he felt something slimy and wet slip inside his ass.

"GUH!" Tsuna thrusted his hips forward, unaware that it was making the older male more aroused. Mukuro put his tongue out, Tsuna was relieved, thinking that Mukuro wouldn't do anything else. But he was just starting. Mukuro stood up and grabbed Tsuna's hair, making him Tsuna feel very nervous.

Then Mukuro unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear to show his incredibly large cock. Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight. '_IT'S AS THICK AS MY SKINNY ARM!' _Tsuna shivered when he figured out what Mukuro was about to do.

Mukuro stepped on Tsuna's y'knowwhat.

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

Instead of feeling pleasure, that was definitely pain, it's a good thing Mukuro only had his socks on. But then Mukuro started massaging Tsuna's manhood with his feet, making Tsuna squeeze Mukuro's feet in his legs.

"How naughty Tsunayoshi-kun~" Tsuna was about to defend himself but wasn't given any chance to talk when Mukuro pushed Tsuna's head, his mouth near to the cock.

"If you don't suck it, i'll crush that little jewel you have there, and if you bite it, i'll crush yours even more." Tsuna gulped, wanting to feel no pain, he had no choice but to suck it. He opened his mouth, but it seemed only the tip fit inside his mouth. Mukuro thrusted forward, making Tsuna's mouth open wider.

"You sick bastard." Tsuna couldn't hear the person, or see the person, so he continued sucking Mukuro's cock with his very teary eyes., since Mukuro used his illusions a little while ago. Mukuro snapped his head around, only to see the disciplinary chairman.

"Oh hello there Kyo-chan!~"

"You have some guts doing that inside my office."

"You have some guts to be able to keep someone in your office with a vibrator inside him."

"It's MY office."

"And he's MINE."

"No he's not."

"Yes HE IS."

Looks like a heated battle has just begun.

* * *

Now to make you hate me by ending the chapter here. TahDuhn!~


End file.
